


Tiny Kisses

by renklyo



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo
Summary: So tiny kisses because i love them also that moment in 6x03 is so CUTE
Relationships: Natalie Manning/Crockett Marcel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Shoulder kiss

Main POV  
they where outside on the balcony in their spot and they where silent for awhile when natalie was about to walk away, she went behind Crockett and slowly put her head on his back, and she kissed his back and left.

Crocketts POV  
He was happy that some actually cared for him, and didn’t just let go and not call when he gave them a call, she actually called and texted everyday, i knew that Maggie was teasing us. She was there for me today and when she kissed my back i was a bit weird after but i calmed down, but she left, and 5 mins later she texted me goodnight, and i had a good smile that i haven’t had in forever 

Natalie’s POV  
I care so much for Crockett, i know that he has had a bad past and i help him calm down, and we make each other happy, even if Maggie teases us i still care for him. When we where both outside in our spot i was about to leave but i kissed his back to make him calm, when i left i saw through the window he calmed down, so texted him goodnight 

i couldn’t help but smile, i made him calm and he made me calm, maybe i found someone…


	2. Cheek kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so another chapter yay!

Natalie's POV

I was walking past Crocket and he looked a bit upset so quickly pecked his cheek and I turned around and walked backward and I saw him smiling really big, then I walked back and turned around with a big smile. Maggie was coming up to me and I knew what she was going to say "What was that and don't say 'nothing', you just kissed him on the cheek, and I saw you two grinning" I kept on walking with a big smile on my face "Natalie, what happened with you two?!" I stopped and looked at her and I started talking "Ok maybe last night I kissed him-" she was shocked with wide eyes "HUH you ki-" 

I put my hand over her mouth and brought her to a private room, "Maggie no, you didn't let me finish" I sighed "I was going to say that I kissed him on the shoulder last night but you cut me off" she was shocked but I saw a big smile on her face "Aw that is cute, but I saw those big grins after you kissed his cheek, I actually saw that he was happy, you make him happy" then she walked off and I got a buzz from my pocket and it was Crockett sending a kiss gif, what a dork...a cute dork 

Crockett's POV

I was looking at some scans and i haven't been very happy lately , i felt a lip on my cheek then i saw natalie walking backward smiling at me then i smiled back at her. She always made my day, i saw Maggie walking with her and i knew she was going to talk to her about what had just happened, i laughed that the thought that she would be teasing Natalie, that made me laugh just a little. I saw Will come up too me and i thought oh sh- "Hey Dr. Marcel, um weird question" oh no "What just happened with you and Natalie" i just stayed silent "Its ok you don't have to tell me, and i wont ask Natalie, see you around" he pat me on the back and i let out a big breath. I picked up my phone and i sent Natalie a kiss gif, She back another kiss gif, cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok another chapter is soon


End file.
